Little Baby Blues
by Drake Missing
Summary: Draco has some unexpected news, the very odd, very unpredictable kind. WARNING: Mpreg. Sorry, but every author has to...


"What if I got pregnant? What would you do?" Draco asked, placing his hands on his naked flat stomach, gazing at the night sky magically placed inside his shared bed chamber. Harry choked on his coffee, covering his mouth before he sprayed the purple bed covers. He coughed, his voice raspy. Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean pregnant? Like, with a baby?" Harry hissed, trying to regain his breath.

"Well, yeah. Think about it," Draco replied, placing his bare figure against the head board next to Harrys. "We've done it every night, every morning, and sometimes in the Auror bathroom during our lunch hour. We did it not ten minutes ago! Don't you think, after all that, we have to had gotten me pregnant by now?"

"C-can you even get pregnant? Your a guy, that's not meant to be possible!" Harry stammered, placing the dripping mug on the dresser, a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Not from sex alone. There are ways though. Implants, maternity potions and spells, I may actually have a womb, you never know!" Draco explained, counting off the ways on his fingers, his eyes light with a hopeful look. "Just the thought of having a child is amazing all on it's own. Little blonde, green eyed babies, watching them grow up," he said dreamily.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Harry asked, moving the soiled sheets separating him from his lover.

"Not a long time. I was just thinking about how all of our friends have babies, even Loony Luna had her twins, and their adorable! And Hermione owled Rose's three year old pictures, and she looks just like her father, even with the little purple dress and pigtails. I want a little girl like that," Draco babbled, leaning onto Harry's firm shoulder. Draco moved himself onto Harry's lap so that their stomachs were touching. He poked Harry's nose with the tip of his finger. "Wouldn't you want kids? Little children to call our own? I'll let you name her and everything! A little girl!"

"Hold it." Harry pushed Draco away slightly, enough to look him straight in the eyes. "Why do you suddenly want a baby? Is there something you're not telling me?" Harry asked sternly, his hands resting on Draco's forearms. Draco bit his lip, gazing intently into Harry's eyes.

"I may or may not have accidentally taken some of Hermione's maternity potions about a month ago." Harry opened his mouth to yell, stopped by Draco's swift palm. "Hear me out! It was a complete and utter accident! I thought it was hangover potion she said I could borrow from Ron at the New Years Eve party, only for it to be the left over potions she made before she got pregnant with Hugo. It was an honest mistake," Draco explained, his body starting to shake. Harry stared at him, Draco cowering backward off his lap. "Please don't be mad. I'm already an emotional reck as is."

"Are you telling the truth or are you pulling my leg, cause I don't know whether to believe you or ignore this," Harry asked, following Draco as he scooted towards the end of the bed. Draco looked down, slowly reaching for Harry's hand. He moved it to his stomach, pressing it lightly. A small flutter bubbled under the skin, making Harry tense.

"You felt it, didn't you? The movement?" Draco asked.

"What is that? It can't possibly have feet, can it?" Harry asked, his voice full of panic as his pressed his ear against Draco's stomach. Draco laughed, running his fingers through Harry's unmanageable locks.

"No. Far from it, actually." Draco smiled as Harry inspected his middle.

"Then what- There! It moved again!" Harry said happily, fantasized by the rolling feeling just under the pale skin.

"She recognized your voice," Draco mused, his expression suddenly calm and collected. Harry shot up, almost hitting Draco's chin with his head.

"She? What do you mean she?" Harry asked, rubbing his hand against the blonde's stomach.

"Your hand is resting above a growing little girl," Draco explained, gazing downward. "I felt a kind, but faint magical pulse seeming to walk with me in the office about a week ago. That's how I found out I was carrying."

"A girl. I'm going to have a girl," Harry muttered, his face full of surprise.

"Congratulations, daddy." Draco said evilly, making the brunette growl. Harry leaned in, kissing Draco with delicacy, almost as if he was scared to hurt his now growing child. Draco closed his eyes, smiling at how Harry's hand absently rubbed his flesh.

"What will she look like?" Harry asked, dreamily. Draco laughed lightly, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Harry, we can't find that out until she's born. But I'd like to think she'll be small and petite, with pale skin, blonde hair that it just perfect," he paused, making sure Harry was looking at him. "...and big, bright, beautiful green eyes." Harry smiled goofily, grabbing Draco's middle and bringing him into a hug.


End file.
